I've sinned
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: AU: Sometimes when a Brief is having too much fun they attract a certain kind of attention. In this case, Bra Brief's garnered the attention of one very interested Legendary Super-Saiyan. (NSFW, Adult, Lemon themes)


**One Shot (For Now)**

 **A/N: A Thanks funsexydragonball for her artwork of I've Sinned with Princess Trunks (genderbend version) and Broly. Also with Broly coming back to the big screen I felt this can help abate my interest for now and some of you who want some Smut with the Legendary Super-Saiyan and my pairing of saiyan Princess Bra.**

 **Forewarning NSFW and adult orientated chapter.**

She could feel it all around her. Dancing freely not caring about the who or why, only because she could. Her fingers smoothing up her sides, coming up to her breasts in a short blue top that covered only her essentials. The pressure of her fingers around her flesh squeezing released a moan from her lips, it was lewd, sexual, and down right dirty.

And she was loving every second of it.

The way her sweat rolled off her brow from the warm humid air, creating a glistening layer of perspiration all over her skin. The heavy humidity was damped even more by her arousal. Some men and boys around her could smell the hint of the spicy nectar that was being released by this blue haired temptress.

It was her favorite game, rile up every man in the building. Fill them with lust, desire, and hopefully empty wallets.

Watching them futility spend their hard earned cash, or try their best pick up lines.

Perhaps it was petty of her, for her the spoiled and pampered half-saiyan princess. Who in her life would never have to lift a finger to get what she wanted. But she found enjoyment in watching those below her status or even her level try and take their shot.

It all depended on her mood, was she going to be the shy teasing young woman. Or maybe she was pretending to be that hot blooded female on the prowl looking for a man to satisfy her. But her favorite was the dumb girl looking to party and a few drinks.

Oh how the men would line up for her. Each one thinking how they might score with the blunette. Seeing her as vulnerable, naive, and alone.

She could outdrink a horse, she could party for days, dance until the sun rose and set without losing a beat.

There was no one _good_ enough for her. Not that she was some prissy virgin, she'd had experiences in the past but they were nothing memorable. Perhaps it was simply in her blood, that made her go out at nights looking for a proper man.

Someone who would challenge her, dominate her, and most of all satisfy her.

But no normal human would do that to her, none of them could do that.

She stopped herself in motion, sliding away from the dance floor to refresh herself. Afterall it was just the fourth day of spring break and she was still having a blast. Even if she was involved in studies a quick flight for her would take her to a popular resort or beach so that she could have her fun.

Grabbing her fresh drink for which the bartender prepared for her- a full shot of tequila with salt- from the bar Bra Briefs was ready to let the sting of liquor try and cool her down.

Though just as quickly as Bra finished her drink and raised her hand for a second one she felt the presence of someone behind her. Though with her senses she had never felt move near her. It radiated pure raw power, anger, and rage. Yet just below all of that churned the emotion of deep lust, desire, and need. It was craving her.

Bra slowly turned her head towards the looming shadow and was overwhelmed at what she saw. A man-

No, this wasn't a man, because that would classify the other ones around her as little children. The thirst she had hoped to quench with her drink left her mouth dry, though she knew she could be salivating for what she was looking at.

 _It_ was massive, several feet taller than her not even counting the crown of golden spikes that was his hair, he was almost touching the ceiling. A body with no sign of fat, sheer muscle bulged out from every single inch of him.

She might compare them to the beach bodies she'd seen before, but those were designed to show off definition, this was pure bulk and mass one gained not through tireless repetition of reps but by intensity. A large golden necklace ornamented with a green gem dangled around his neck and while she was never a big fan of a man having jewelry the two earrings, matching gold bands on his wrists weren't a bad touch. Dressed in nothing but white pants and two matching gold plated boots that should've alerted her to any movement were eerily quiet.

But the most striking thing about him was his face, a twisted half grin-half smirk that spoke more than words.

He was ready to devour her as if she were his prey. The only thing that she could view in a pair of white reflective eyes was herself. She could see the blue of her own eyes shining in his own. Had there ever been a ma-no adonis was more appropriate- this adonis was looking at her with enough power to set her ablaze.

Her mind worked frantically, who was this being? How could she not have felt him approach her?

Then it felt as if the wind was sucked from her lungs, Bra couldn't draw in a full breath. Her eyes widened in panic, but she quickly felt it.

It was coming from him. Her mind able to feel the enormous pressure being shoved down upon her through his own aura.

Spoken without words, this was raw domination. He was challenging her in a way that no human could. His strength was being flexed and she was being forced to respond to it. Showing her his power, that he was better than all those around him, that a true alpha male was making his move upon her. Not falling for her tricks, antics, and wiles. No this blonde giant appeared, forcing himself upon her. His want of her was open and he hadn't even lifted a finger yet.

Bra recovered, her hand going to her chest as she found herself able to breathe and though she should be weary of such a man. Her body, however, told her otherwise. Her blood was heated, her own games exciting her, riling up that desire to find a real man was a double edged sword.

Because one had come for her and she was awed by him.

"Hello…" She said, her voice a soft tempting whisper. One of the most attractive male specimen's she'd ever seen had walked right up to her and she was already taken by him. In the same way she tried to taunt and tease the boys. This one had tempted her without even uttering a sound.

Watching his lip pull back further revealing a twisted smile assured Bra of one thing. He knew that she was already into him.

His hands moved slowly bracing each massive palm that could wrap around her waist. Trapping her against the bar but he did not touch her. He moved his head down close, but still almost a foot separated them.

"You called?" He purred.

 _I wish I had sooner!_ Bra's mind groaned, but she took a moment to process his words. "I called you?" Trying to understand the real meaning of his words. She hadn't done any of the sort.

He chuckled, as he came a little closer, but still far enough away as to tempt her.

She could smell him much more definitively now and she was not disappointed. It was the same type of rich masculine smell that her father gave off, one that she expected any _true_ man to have.

"Yes, your aura. You are in heat little," His words dropped to a point to where even she strained to hear him. "Half-saiyan." His tongue swept out from his mouth to lick slowly from one side to the other. "I am a pure blooded one."

 _A saiyan? No way, just- What? How is-_

"I'm here for you little one, the legendary, Broly and i'm going to make you mine." His voice dropping into a thick growl that sent shivers up her spine and a rush of heat to her loins.

Bra kept herself composed as best she could, "What-What makes you think you're good enough for me?" Maybe she was pushing her luck a little, but how could she not?

He moved his hands closer, his massive palm cover her one still on the bar behind her. The grip was tight but didn't cause her pain or discomfort. "You've been at this game for days, not one male has his scent on you. Not one has moved to claim you, by right as a saiyan I am claiming you." He pressed closer, his hand was now holding her arm, the intense warmth of his body now just inches from her.

"Let go of me." She breathed against him as his aura began to engulf her again.

"You're mine-!" He hissed as his hand slid up her arm further.

She should've resisted, hell she shouldn't have participated but she wanted it. She wanted him, her lips met his, his larger mouth covering hers as his tongue bullied its way past her lips. Struggling to keep herself breathing Bra slapped at his shoulders telling him to pull back.

But he didn't follow her commands, his other arm was behind her back. She couldn't get away, trapped against a bar and being kissed so roughly and aggressively. She found her eyes rolling back into her head as the last gasps of air were being drained away.

She could only feel, the press of his muscles against her skin, his hand in her hair, his tongue rampaging through her own and she felt… amazing.

Then just as suddenly did it begin she found her mouth free and she gasped for air. He was looking down at her, his frame dwarfing her own several times over. A self satisfied smirk on his lips, he knew.

He had her.

For all her teasing, all her build up of making herself desirable for every single man, had only made her vulnerable and wanting.

"Do you want to continue little halfling?" His lips were just an inch away from hers, she could feel his warm breath washing over her own.

"Yes," _Oh Gods yes!_ She wanted more and she felt his grip tightened around her.

"Then where is your dwelling? I want to…" his voice trailed off as Bra felt him slide his crotch against her own implying everything he wanted. The heavy promise of a proper rutting, a man that wasn't more than just bark as she could feel a thick mass hiding beneath those pants, pants that had no underwear behind them.

A cheshire cat grin spread over her lips. "If you want some of me, then follow you bad boy." Bra left her money for her drink on the bar and then headed out of the club, most stopping and staring at the sight of the blue haired girl being followed by a muscular blonde giant.

Bra jumped into the air, she didn't care about her hoverjet or anything of the sort she flew to her home away from home, with her companion right behind her. It was a nice condo, reserved for capsule corp members and dignitaries while on business.

Bra however, being the daughter of the president, sister of the vice-president and groomed to follow in the families footsteps wasn't denied its use when she wanted. A full scale view, the top floor all to herself, a three bedroom three bath place all for her, and her companion. This man claiming to be a saiyan called Broly.

She touched down onto the open balcony and threw open the doors. She barely had time to spin around when he was all over her. "I could smell you for miles little girl." He growled in her ear, "How badly have you been wanting a true saiyan to come around and give you the proper fucking you deserve?"

Bra's hands held onto his shoulders as he had her upright, her feet not touching the ground. "Is that what you think?" She said playfully, her fingers rolling across his shoulders to his neck. "Maybe it's you who needs to be fucked by me?" The craving that she was feeling, the sense of nothing but pure wanton desire was written in his pure white eyes that only beheld her.

Each stroke of his hand along her features, quickly finding each one that made her shudder and shake. The dips in her back and along her hips that caused her to moan and groan openly.

"If you want me to ravage you girl, then show me how much you want it!" He hissed tossing her back onto the bed. Landing in a small heap Bra looked up as the massive saiyan removed his pants and she couldn't hold back the gasp. Her response made the saiyan chuckle, "That's right little girl."

Bra watched as the saiyan was sporting the single biggest cock she'd ever seen. The head was already dripping a small amount of precum, but it looked thicker than her arm and about as long as her foot.

The temptation of taking something that big only caused her heart beat faster, her arousal to burn that much more potently.

Motioning with her finger Bra tempted Broly who took several steps forwards, his hands on his hips as he looked down at her smirking.

Bra pushed down any intimidation of the colossal sized prick in front her, bringing one hand up and wrapping her fingers around his prick, her fingers moving the hot skin all around, bringing her thumb up and smearing away his white juices as well.

"Are you going to do something or shall I do it for you?" Broly growled annoyed at her teasing like pace. She was currently doing her best to figure out how she was going to actually _do_ this. But Bra gathered herself and pushed herself onto the knees of the bed. Moving her one hand to slowly begin stroking his base she moved her lips to take him in her mouth.

Widening her jaw as much as she could Bra immediately found the difficulty in getting over his thick head. Pushing him just an inch into her mouth she found it hard to take much more of him. She needed to make this easier and her tongue swirled around the head of his tip making the saiyan snort and jerk his hips forcing her jaw to stretch just a little further and beginning to strain her poor jaw.

Broly snorted, his chest rising and falling as he looked down at her vain attempt to do what most females couldn't. His hand grabbed at the top of her head and he watched her brow cock up at him. The sight humorous but arousing as she struggled to take him completely.

Bra felt more than distressed in her current state. Stuck trying to manage this arm like cock in her mouth. The intense heat that was building between her legs as well. Normally she was the one in control, dominating her lovers who were intimidated by her and trying to please her, except Broly was nothing like those. This submission and struggle was more than arousing, Bra shamelessly moved one hand down to between her legs to begin caressing her clit between her fingers as she let this giant fuck her mouth.

Broly begin to groan, it had been so long since he'd ever had a female servicing him. Well at least one as desirable as her, it wasn't going to take much as the sounds of her lips slurping his cock and the smell of her wet sex to have him filling her with his first release in awhile. Keeping his hand atop of her head he tried drawing her further down onto his length. Bra's hand immediately shoved into his stomach her eyes snapping up to him in a warning glare, she wasn't going to be rushed.

"More little girl, I want to fuck more of that wet mouth of yours."

He grinned down at her as he removed his hand intent on letting her finish how she wanted for now. Bra's gaze shifted back down as she brought her hand back then began to slowly draw what she could until he was touching the back of her throat. Her hand now on his thigh to keep herself balanced and a steady rhythm. She was pleasuring at least half of his cock and felt that was good enough. Bra wasn't one for giving men head aside from the occasional playful lick or kiss. She wanted to be pleased herself, a man's job was to satisfy a woman not for her to satisfy him first. "Yes… Yes… that's it-!"

Bra's muffled voice cry came as Broly's hand grabbed the back of her head and held it locked in place. A swelling strained her mouth as she realized what was coming next. Bra had no intention of swallowing, but Broly had another thought in mind. The first blasts began to fill her mouth and she was quickly being left with little option.

Broly snorted, his finger's gripping the back of her hair in place. Listening to her throat swallow his seed only made the saiyan more pleased with himself. Until he knew she couldn't handle anymore he released his hand on her head and she pushed away.

Bra fell to the bed on the side coughing, struggling to take a full breath as she could still the mess of Broly's seed sliding down her throat. "Asshole-!" She shouted trying to sit back up, but Broly grabbed her by the waist and before the teen could grasp what was going on. Broly had her held upside down, splitting her legs with his head.

"Wha? Put me down!" She demanded but Broly ignored her complaints. HIs eyes were focused on her nice white panties, her previous stimulation while blowing him had already damped them. Bringing his nose into her undergarments Broly dragged it through that wonderful aroma and breathed in through his nose deeply. The scent of an aroused saiyan female was such a powerful drug and aphrodisiac for any saiyan male.

Bra was shocked as the once softening erection quickly returned to life again front of her as she looked down from Broly's abs seeing the sticky spit covered mess just below her.

The saiyan was tired of waiting and with a flick of his teeth tore through the offending garment and threw it away. Looking at her wet nether lips and swollen clit telling him all that he needed. Seeing just a small triangle patch of hair below her lips made the saiyan realize that her odd coloring was indeed natural. A light blue, almost teal covering. "You smell delicious."

Before Bra could protest-though she likely wouldn't- she felt his tongue slip out and drag from the bottom of her folds and all the way up, coming to a stop just afterwards before repeating the action again and again. Turning her into a pit of low wails as Broly's hands held her thighs and back of her ass squeezing her flesh as his tongue lapped at her swollen flesh like a dog.

To Broly he didn't care how he had her. This just made it easier for him. He stopped for a moment before eating her out like a proper saiyan. Bra squealed her legs and hands flailing halplessly as Broly's oral appendage pierced inside of her. Bra's hips rocked and attempted to arch towards Broly's face. The saiyan driving himself deeper to where Broly's chin was roughly pressed against her clit.

Bra's own body twisted as she could feel his overzealous tongue swirling around inside of her, quickly making her realize that it was a proper referenced size to the rest of body. His tongue was probably the size of her palm and it scooped and pushed her sensitive walls making her stomach curl and her hands grasp at her breasts. Her arms keeping her from removing the offending clothing covering them as she cupped her mounds and further stimulated her own pleasure.

Once satisfied Broly decided not to wait any longer.

The heiress yelped as she was once again flipped back around. Being held firmly with one hand, Broly's fingers almost able to touch as they wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes widened as she saw him positioning himself just right. She was more than ready and her very stimulated body had her dripping for him as it was anyway. She trembled watching with anticipation as the thick swollen head pushed against her wet folds. His spit and her own juices still dripping from the area.

Releasing a heavy breath as she felt the massive penis pushing against her; it was huge much bigger than any man she had been with previously. She briefly felt concern with what she was going to be doing, but she didn't protest and she would be hard pressed to stop Broly now. The saiyan was more than eager a twisted smile on his face as he pushed himself slowly inside of her. Knowing that he didn't want to break her with rough handling until she was more than ready to handle him. "Ughh, Fuck… Tight!" He hissed as he pushed himself inside of her.

"Ahhh-!" Bra shrieked her hands grabbing at Broly's fingers as she felt him creeping inside of her. Despite their foreplay it was still hard for her to not feel the painful intrusion. She could visibly see the outline of this cock inside of her stomach and he wasn't even all the way inside! Broly was being as restrained as he could be, he wanted to savor this girl and not cause her too much pain. Her left hand grasped his thumb squeezing it as her right pulled at the top of his finger.

"Hahhh, Hahhh P-Pllease… D-D-Don't move-!" She begged. Broly compiled as she tried to let her body adjust. Her tightness pleased the saiyan in more than one way, she hadn't been sullied by any other males recently- he was taking no one's sloppy seconds- and feeling the way her muscles squeezed and attempted to relax around his length was a unique pleasure he could enjoy.

"OH-! OH-!" Bra cried out, as the saiyan's hips rocked just a bit his swollen head pushing her womb almost open. Her nails dug into Broly's skin as he began a gentle-as he could be- motion. She had to keep her teeth clenched together as the pain and pleasure were practically one. Her flushed face and features were reflected in the white eyes looking down at her.

Broly began a slow motion his one hand pumping her up and down as if he was fitting a skin tight glove or one of those accursed condom devices on this planet on him. He wanted to begin smacking his hips against her and give this female the proper fucking she deserved, but he controlled himself just enjoying the sounds of her cries and their wet bodies as he pushed in and out of her little hole.

The slow build up was just foreplay after all and Bra began to quickly moan and cry out in pleasure. The sign nothing but a clear go ahead for saiyan to begin in more earnest. "Oh-God- FUCK ME-!" She cried wrapping her legs around his hips waist, but unable to lock together for balance.

Broly grabbed her hips with both hands his thumbs touching the underside of her breasts as his fingers held her back. Broly began to thrust harder and faster, his breathing coming out in snorts from his nose as he focused only on fucking her and ignoring his pleasure.

"Br-Br-Brol-Broly! F-Fuck!" She couldn't form words, but Bra couldn't keep her thoughts focused. Her entire body would shake as he thrusted inside of her. How she would've loved the ability to free her breasts from the confines of her top but she hadn't thought of it previously as her eyes shut tight her back arching as she felt him begin to push inside of her womb with his thrusts. Her poor body tried to slow the saiyan, but it was futile. Bra was stuck on this high and despite wanting to come back down she couldn't. "You're to big-!" She cried, her face contorting into undefinable expressions. Feeling each and every single of his thrusts punched her body with pleasure.

Her face was flushed with heat and she could feel the her own sweat and perspiration running into her eyes as she gasped for air her tongue twisting outside her mouth in a lewd display as her head backwards. Her eyes looked back into a mirror allowing herself to see how she and her newfound lover looked. Her face was twisted into pleasure, her hands holding onto Broly's as the massive saiyan's roared in delight.

"Ugh-!" Broly groaned his hips still thrusting wildly as he felt himself getting ready to reach that peak again. "I'm gonna fill you up-!" His triumph as the veins on his neck strained from the pleasure.

"N-No-! You, You can't! Don't cum inside!" Bra protested, but her body wasn't under her own control as Broly kept her held firmly. But her panic was quickly quashed as she felt the own end she was looking for. Bra screamed as her climax hit her, her walls squeezing around the invading length ending Broly's strain as he pushed their hips together.

Bra felt the rush of what was to come next as Broly's first roar was joined by a burst of heat in her loins. _My god…_ Was all she could think as several more pulses inside of her body and the amount made her thankful that she had some birth control pills inside her bathroom.

Slowly Broly pulled himself back out of Bra's tender nether lips. With a grunt he dropped Bra onto the bed. His seed spilling out from her body and down onto the sheets only making the saiyan more proud with himself. This half saiyan had quite a bit of spunk and one hell of a body. He wouldn't mind another couple rounds with her later.

"Well… at least you don't disappoint a girl." Bra said sitting up looking down at the red welts from where Broly's fingers had been and the obvious marks from where he had been slapping his hips against hers. She'd have to chalk this up to another crazy night, though she felt dirty, she felt satisfied. Giving Broly a pleased smile who merely snorted.

Getting up from her bed feeling the slight wince from her body as she made her way towards the bathroom to find her birth control pills.

Her hand grabbed at the door knob but as she twisted and pulled at the door it didn't move, well from where she was pulling. A large palm was planted against the door and she knew exactly who that was.

"Who said we were done?" His grin spread over his lips.

"I did, I need my birth control pills and a shower to clean up the mess." Bra replied without a hint of pause. Broly studied her for a moment and let her pull open the door allowing her to go inside and begin rummaging through her vanity bag. Yet as she located her white tablets inside she heard the shower turn on behind her. Her head turned back to see the saiyan leg propped up in the door with another growing erection all but advertizing another round.

"Fine, one more but this time I am setting the pace got it?" Bra said with some reluctance taking off her top and swallowing the pill from the packet. She made her way towards the shower and was all but invited back into Broly's chest for a shower and a another round of debauchery.

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
